Transformation: Meloetta
by Lolster239
Summary: Sam is transformed into Meloetta when the real one was dying! Now a Meloetta, Sam can't go on a pokemon journey... Will that stop sam? Probably not! (Cancelled, a much better and different one will come later)
1. Chapter 1

_**F**k, wait... I forgot to turn the censor off, *click* That's better...**_

 ** _Sam:how much do you swear per day?_**

 ** _Around (really big number) times per day!_**

 ** _Sam: (-_-)_**

 ** _Not really..._**

 ** _Sam:..._**

* * *

Sometimes when a legendary is about to die they send their powers to a random person so their part in the planet doesn't get disrupted, in this case Meloetta was dying...

She got shot by a poacher who was trying to capture her for some unknown reason (usually to take over the world or to sell at a high price). She was bleeding quickly and she had to transfer her powers to someone else before she died! "Screw it!" She said launching her powers to find someone compatible as she died...

* * *

 _somewhere in pallet town..._

A Human boy was playing on his Nintendo switch for the last time because he will be going on a pokemon journey tomorrow...

As he turned the console off a wave of energy hit him, almost knocking him unconscious!

He started to shrink, "What's... hapenin... to me?" He asked, as he shrunk his skin started to turn black (not racist) and his face a white color, on his waist was a band of green and a musical not appeared on the right side of his head... his body was akin to a dress, then he fainted because of the pain...

* * *

Sam woke up, "What happened?" His voice sounded alot more feminine than usual...

"Oh no...", Sam checked in the mirror, [mirror shows a Meloetta]

(Notice how I'm not using he/she)

Sam couldn't feel what a guy usually has... "fuck" she said, Sam didn't even know what she was!

Sam started to cry, her mom came in.

"Sam, wake u- what happened?" She asked, seeing a Meloetta crying on the floor. And noting that her son is gone, now there was a Meloetta there... maybe this is her son?

Sam looked towards her mom, she flew towards her and hugged her, all she heard was "Melo~"

"Sam is that you?" Her mom asked

Sam nodded, her eyes red with tears

"Its going to be okay..." Sam's mom said, she wasn't sure if what she said was true...

Then by complete accident Sam used telepathy 'how is it going to be okay? I'm a pokemon and a girl!'

"What? Oh dear, this is a problem..." Said Sam's mom... (lets name here after mine, maria)

"Lets go to professor oak's lab then" Said Maria, 'okay...' said Sam

* * *

 _oak's lab..._

"hmmm this is a problem..." said Oak

'No shit' said Sam

"Language!" Yelled Maria at Sam

'Sorry'

"I guess we have to wait another week I guess..." said Maria "so you can get used to being in that body..."

'why me...'

* * *

a week passes and Sam learned more about her powers, like how she can teleport and scare the shit out of professor oak (Sam: the best idea i've ever had!)

Eventually during that week she regained her ability to speak and write english!

Now a week after Sam is going to get her first pokemon!

"To prevent anyone from capturing you I'll have to catch you" Said Maria

"Okay" said Sam as she got captured by her mom and then released...

Sam then went to oak's lab to get a starter

* * *

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed and please don't get pissed at me for this..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_first review and I'm happy on what it says... :,)_**

* * *

Sam arrived at oak's lab and entered it, when she went inside oak greeted her

"Hey Sam, How is life?" Asked Oak

"Pretty good, I managed to levitate objects towards me!" Said Sam, having flashbacks to when she tried to levitate cake to her mouth... it was not a good time, except for the cake

"What do I get?" Asked Sam

"Well I ran out of starters, all i have is a pikachu" said Oak

"Its my fault for taking so long, so I'll take the pikachu" said Sam

Pikachu appears, wondering why a legendary is here. That is until he hears what she said "wait, TAKE ME?" He thought

'Yeah I'm gonna take you! I was supposed to go on a journey a week ago but I got turned into this and had to wait a week to get used to it'

"Shit" pikachu thought

'Ayy, I used to be human until a week ago! So I still think like one too!' Said Sam telepathically

"What's going on here?" Asked Oak

"Telepathy" Said Sam "and me getting pikachu to obey"

* * *

Sam floated out of the lab with pikachu following her reluctantly, Sam was a legendary who could kick his ass (Pikachu: i don't want to die!)

Maria then hugged Sam tightly to the point that Sam was struggling to breathe

"Let... me... go... please?" Asked Sam "i... need air..."

Maria let go of Sam, "sorry!"

"Its... okay" Said Sam "I think"

Maria went on a rant about taking care and not get in trouble

After all that they finally went to route 1 to start... getting chased by spearow because pikachu being the little shit he was didn't want to help so Sam had to do it, causing this situation to happen

"Dammit pikachu" Said Sam running away

"What did I do?"

"For one, you didn't help on catching that pidgey!" She yelled

"Why didn't you use your powers?"

"Well I only has a week to practice!"

* * *

 _with misty and her fishing pole and soon to be burnt to a crisp bike_

"this must be a big one!" Said misty pulling hard on the rod

She pulled out a Meloetta and a pikachu holding on for dear life

"Rare pokemon!" Said Misty, pulling out a pokeball

'Dont you dare try, I'm already captured' said Sam, lifting herself up

Sam floated away with pikachu following...

* * *

 ** _Dammit not again!_**

 ** _Sam:hah, you can't beat me in Tetris!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**brtnvm: Sam levitated pikachu next to her because he didn't help at all! (Sam: damn right he didn't!), and she was pissed as well! *shudders in fear cause women are scary when angry***_

* * *

"Why..." Said Pikachu in pain, pikachu had a relatively big rock strapped to his back

"You didn't help so you get this" said Sam "this will help you increase your speed"

As they neared viridian an officer Jenny stopped them, "Jenny, are you really gonna question a legendary?" Sam asked "and I have a pokedex to prove it"

Sam handed her the pokedex,

 _[I'm Dexter, Sam's assigned pokedex! Sam has a pikachu caught currently, I can't be replaced if lost or destroyed... also I'm sentient so don't tell any secrets around me or I'll possibly put them on WikiLeaks]_

"Seems legit" Said Jenny "but why is there a rock strapped to your pikachu's back?"

"He pissed me off, didn't help against the spearow at all!" Said Sam "he's heavy also..."

After that... thing Sam and Pikachu went to the pokemon center for the night

* * *

The next day Pikachu woke up, and Sam is still sleeping muttering things like "God f***ing Dammit, just put it in the bag..." and others like "I'm gonna kick your ass for not helping me against those spearow..."

'Shit she still holds a grudge against that?' Thought Pikachu

Soon after Sam woke up and then fell to the ground as she had not woken up completely yet

"Ow!" Said Sam "Why am I on the floor, I was having a good dream about kicking pikachu's ass!"

"Uhhh, hi?"

"Oh, let's go!"

'Bipolar much?' Thought pikachu

* * *

As they neared Viridan forest, Sam saw a ho-oh fly by... she swore she saw it look at her!

"That was creepy" she said "the was that he looked at me... it's unsettling"

They walked (in Sam's case floated) into viridian forest, there she caught a caterpie and battled a weak trainer who only had bug type pokemon...

"Who in their right minds would attack anyone with a sword?" Asked Sam

"(Yeah, that was stupid)" said Pikachu

"(Awww I didn't get to fight...)" Said Caterpie

"Don't worry, you'll get to fight next time!" Said Sam "oh wait I forgot something"

Sam teleported her switch to her, (she can do that) "here, I found it"

She put the switch in the bag... "pewter city is up ahead!" Said Sam 'it's fun being a pokemon, I wonder where the idea came from...'

* * *

 _Special Zone_

"oh no, someone is on to me..." Said a shiny latios

* * *

 _back with our favourite character (no, not pikachu)..._

"ooo ice cream!" Said Sam, running to an ice cream shop that had a sale of 50% off of any large ice cream (about as big as her head!)

After buying a large bucket of ice cream and eating it all, Sam went to the pewter city gym for the challenge (secretly off camera Sam trained Pikachu, and I can't do battles even if my life depends on it)

* * *

 _ **now that Sam is in Pewter city, do you want her to battle? (Meaning if pikachu faints she battles next)**_

 _ **Sam:I'm not sure if I can...**_

 _ **Nonsense! Of course you can!**_

 _ **Sam:if you say so...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I found something that I can be happy about an others can enjoy! Can you guess what it is? It's this fanfic!**_

SpiritsOfRhythm: _**Well she was left behind... and no anoying misty! *gets mallet to the head by misty* Ow...**_

 _ **Sam:you deserved it...**_

* * *

The lights were out when Sam floated in

"Huh, must be an intimidation tactic..." Said Sam "that won't stop us, right pikachu?"

"(Eh I don't know..." Said Pikachu "(I guess I can do it...)"

"Don't bring yourself down... I believe in you!"

The lights turned on and a voice boomed, "Are you here to challenge me?"

Sam stepped into the battle field, "I am!"

"Your just a pokemon" brock said

Sam turned on the pokedex as evidence, "see, im a pokemon trainer..." She said "AND I CHALLENGE YOU TO A GYM BATTLE!"

"I accept, get ready"

* * *

(Normal Battle theme, Pokemon XD Gale of Darkness)

"Go Pikachu!"

"Go Geodude!"

"Use Tackle!"

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunder bolt!"

Geodude rushed at Pikachu but he dodged it easily and used Thunder bolt! But sadly it didn't do shit since Geodude was a rock type!

"(Damn, what now?)" Asked Pikachu

"(Weak ass)" said Geodude

Pikachu got Really Mad and used the strongest Tackle he could do followed by a strong thunder shock and an iron tail

This caused Geodude to faint

"What just happened?" Asked Brock

"Beats me..." Said Sam "I think your Geodude pissed pikachu off..."

"Okay then, Go Onix!"

"(F**k)" said Pikachu

With only one tackle pikachu was taken out...

"Oh, I guess i have to battle now then..."

"What do you mean?" Asked Brock

"I'm a pokemon..." said Sam

Sam then went on the battle field

Sam then used relic song and it hit Onix successfully! (She knows this)

( youtu be/IYuzpEqU2RQ watch this to see the transformation, also remove the space)

Sam effortlessly beat the living crap out of Onix, but because he was stubborn Onix didn't faint

"Hmmmmm, your a stubborn one aren't you?" Said Sam

"(Shut up)" said Onix "(i won't fall to you...)"

"Says the one about to collapse... " said Sam

Sam used psychic and that finally knocked Onix out, She returned to her original form and went to brock

"Good battle, it was actually my first time battling!" Said Sam "although one-sided it was a great experience!"

"Uh, thanks?" Said Brock handing Sam the boulder badge "how can you speak human?"

"I had a week to learn" Said Sam "and a couple of times I accidentally used telepathy"

* * *

Sam went to the pokemon center to heal pikachu, she then got a room and let out Caterpie

"I got a question, do you want to become strong?" She said "because I can help you"

"(I've always wanted to be stronger! Most pokemon bullied me because I was weak!)"

"Believe me, I've felt that..." Said Sam, having flashbacks to when she was little (as a human), this actually reflects how people treat me at school all the time!

"(Was it bad?)" Asked Caterpie

"Eh, they stopped after a while..." said Sam "now let the games begin!"

Caterpie's eyes were wide open, "(Wait what?)"

The scene changes to a stage with a background on it (think the one from paper mario)

"Alright what the hell!" Said Sam to the audience

"Sorry my bad" Said a Latios "I thought this would suit the situation better!"

* * *

 _ **and the training begins for caterpie! And I post 2 chapters in a row! How fun!**_

 _ **Caterpie:I hope it isn't too hard...**_

 _ **Pikachu:believe me, it was hell!**_

 ** _Sam:*hits Pikachu with "frying pan of doom"* Don't say that! He's still a child!_**

 ** _Pikachu:..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_An Omake... a thing I decided to add but is not canon or yet to be..._**

* * *

Years later we see Sam and what looks like an egg behind her, infront of Sam is Azelf

"It couldn't have been THAT painful!" He said,

"You f'ed up there man" said a familiar face (the shiny Latios, which is me) "it was nice knowing you..."

You see, Azelf is the father of that egg behind Sam and he just pissed her off!

"How about YOU try giving birth to an egg about the size of your head!" She yelled, making everyone else take a few steps back, then out of thin air she pulls out a shotgun

"Whoa!" Said Victini

"Where did that gun come from?" Asked A (shiny latios), "Chris... did you give her a shotgun?"

The human named Chris (mushroom hair and a little fat, no wait... and has an uncle who he tells me has a sh*t ton of guns!), "nooooooo" he said waking away

"Come here and maybe I'll go easy on you..." said Sam, Azelf started to get away "you will never escape my wrath!"

Sam then started shooting while chasing him down!

"For once I'm glad someone else is at the other end of her rage" said A

"I know" said Pikachu "where's butterfree?"

"Oh him, I thing he's with his mate somewhere..." said A "I think, since I wrote this"

"COME BACK HERE COWARD!" Yelled Sam, shooting even more bullets... now that I think about it, why did I ever turn on the infinite ammo cheat?

"Damn, this must suck for Azelf right now..." Said Uxie

* * *

 ** _and that ends this one!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I get my inspiration from random YouTube videos..._**

SpiritsOfRhythm: _**no, Sam won't hit you if you say frick... there is a reason this is rated T, I swear alot in real life and so does Sam, but not yet... although she will hit you if you piss her off!**_

 _ **Sam:that doesn't help at all! *gets "frying pan of doom"* now for what you did...**_

 _ **Sh*t!**_

 _ **(From afar we see a wooper eating popcorn and a cup of coke) nice movie... needs more violence**_

* * *

"Look i can explain!" Said Latios

"WRONG ANSWER!" Said Sam, she got a frying pan and started to hit latios

"What's going on?" Asked Caterpie

"I'm not sure..." said a shy guy "I just work here..."

Sam finished beating the shit out of Latios, she finally got back to caterpie... "so, let's start!"

* * *

after that Sam got pikachu and went to sleep...

 _The Dreamscape_

 _"where is this?" asked Sam_

 _"this is your mind.."_

 _"what?" said Sam_

 _"i need to tell you something..."_

 _"then what is it?" asked Sam_

 _"i'm the original Meloetta!" said Meloetta "and i'm what caused all of this for you!"_

 _"thanks for that by the way!" said Sam_

 _"aren't you supposed to be mad?" asked Meloetta_

 _"not at all!"_

 _"most would be mad, you're the first that actually liked the change!" said meloetta_

 _"Well it's fun so far, why would I be mad? I also get to prank people easier!" Said Sam "You should have seen what I did to professor oak..."_

 _Flashback_

 _"BOO!"_

 _Oak then screamed like a girl, and very loud at that! Now Sam has blackmail!_

 _Flashback end..._

 _"Good times..."_

 _"But that was a week ago" Said Meloetta_

 _"..."_

 _Then a green portal opened, out came Rick and Morty_

 _"Uh, rick... how are we in a dream?"_

 _Rick then passes out like the drunk he is..._

 _"Uh, how are we here?" Asked Morty_

 _"Ask that shiny Latios holding a camera.." said Sam "wait..."_

 _"Please don't kill me..." he said "and why is Morty here? Actually never mind I'll just send them back"_

 _As Latios sent them back, Sam sneaked behind him and scared the living shit outta him for unknown reasons_

 _"I get to do things like this" said Sam_

 _After a long conversation I don't want to write Sam finally woke up..._

 _Dreamscape end..._

* * *

Sam, now on route to mount moon got a message from a mysterious person to go to the peak of mt moon...

"I wonder why would they want me to go there?" Asked Sam

"(Who knows?)" Said Pikachu

"I guess we'll find out..." said Sam

Then a random portal opened and out came a wooper, "this is what you get for putting hot sauce in my ramen!" Said a shiny Latios

Both Sam and Pikachu watched this unfold, then the wooper turned around "hi"

"What are you doing here and who was that?" Asked Sam

"That was my dad, and I put hot sauce in his ramen as a prank" said the wooper

"(But your a wooper and he's a legendary, how would he be your father?)" Asked Pikachu

"He created me!" Said Wooper

"What's your name?" Asked Sam

"Aqua" said Aqua

* * *

 _ **Now Aqua is in the picture, what crazy things can happen? Find out next time! Now for some advertisement for my other fanfiction on my alternate account,**_

 _ **Go read "A trainer and his pichu (remake)" by AquaVoid**_

 _ **And "Total Pokemon Galactic Tour" by AquaVoid**_

 _ **Those two also need to be read cause I worked hard on them...**_


End file.
